Callie Adventures
by PJGeek101
Summary: This is a series of ONESHOTS about things I envision, that have my OC's in them. They will have (mostly) no relation to each other. I MADE ALL OF THIS UP!
1. the Explosion

**Chapter 1 of Callie Adventures! These will just be stories that I envision with Callie in them. This first one is the night that Logan Stark's parents died, for further information, read Give me a Sign, which is all about Callie and Logan.**

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN CALLIE AND LOGAN!**

**Thanks for your support!**

Callie POV:

"So Callie how was your day?"

Tony and Pepper Stark, my best friend Logan's parents were taking me and him to a pizza restaurant for dinner to celebrate us coming home to visit from England, where we have been living for the past 5 years. The people we came with, the Potters and the Weasley's, were sightseeing in New York City, and we were all by ourselves.

"Great," I answered, "I got to see the things that I missed the most about New York, and I got to see you guys"

My day really was great, and it seemed like it would get better until the kitchen exploded.

BOOM!

The whole kitchen exploded and the restaurant went completly silent for a second. everyone was looking at the twisted remains of New York's best pizza kitchen.

Then it turned frantic. Everybody was running to the doors only to find that they were locked. Ugh! It was so frustrating only being 15, I couldn't do any magic for two reasons.

A: I am underage  
B: I would give away my secret to all of the Muggles in this restaurant.

Everybody was frantically trying to get out and then the dining area exploded. There was a wall of fire and dust in my face, and then everything went black.

When I came to, I was staring into the cutest face ever, Logan's. I honestly have fallen in love with that face over the years, and it's owner.

"Callie, are you alright?" His accent was still American, with a slight British feel to it, he talked like a Brit, and sounded like an American. Me, I had just stayed American"

"Yeah," I muttered, "Where are your parents?" I asked him

"In an ambulance,"

He answered me with a worried look on his face,

"They want us in one too, come on girl"

He lifted me up and carried me bridal style to the ambulance. My ankle was flaring up with pain and I could feel the break.

"Shh girl, you'll be okay"

Logan comforted me in the same way he had always done every time I had weird dreams. Some friends have cute nicknames for each other, or boys have cute nicknames for his girlfriend. Logan wasn't my boyfriend, but he had a nickname for me. He called me 'girl'.

In the ambulance, I refused to lie on a stretcher so they gave me pain medicine and wrapped up my ankle. They made me prop my leg up on the stretcher to stop swelling and I was unbalanced so I lay on Logan's lap. He sort of hugged me, like he knew something disturbing that I didn't. They took my leg off of the stretcher and told us to please to get into another ambulance so that they could put a heavily injured passenger in this car. Logan carried me out to another ambulance, but not before we saw who the passenger was. I found myself staring down at the pale, burned, barely recognizable face of Tony Stark.

I could feel Logan's arms tighten around me as the paramedic told us the heartbreaking news.

"Logan, Callie, I am sorry, but your father is dead"

He didn't sound very sorry, he just sounded like it was his job to deliver terrible news to 15 year old kids. We got into another ambulance and the lady told us that Pepper had not made it either. I remember falling asleep on Logan's shoulder, then everything went fuzzy.

**Well, that was kinda depressing. Please Review my story, I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Pants

**Okay, this one takes place during the Mark of Athena.**

**(So I kinda lied about these stories all being in Callie's POV, they will be different)**

**DISCLAIMER: I seriously don't get this. RICK RIORDAN DOES NOT READ FANFICTION! I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN! I only own Callie and Ayden.**

Chapter 2: Pants

**LEO POV:**

"Actually, yes," Leo said.

"According to Festus, our flying table, Buford, made it back safely while we were in Charleston, so those eagles didn't get him. Unfortunately, he lost the the laundry bag with your pants, Frank."

"Dang it!" Frank barked, which Leo figured was probably severe profanity for him. No doubt Frank would've cursed some more-busting out the 'golly gees' and 'gosh darns'.

"What the freakin' Quidditch are you dong up here Perce?" said a voice from above them.

Leo decided that this chick knew how to curse, except he didn't quite know what _Quidditch_ was. He looked up and saw a girl with light blonde hair riding a pegasus. She had light blue and pink highlights and her hair was pulled up in the front. She landed on the deck and Percy ran forward and hugged her. Annabeth hugged her also, and then asked,

"What are you doing here Callie? I though that you had already left for Britain."

The girl responded with,

"I had to say goodbye to you all, Logan is trying to catch up, and Chiron said that you would be on a giant flying Greek ship and I thought to myself, 'That absolute dork Percy is going to get himself killed up here' and I also wanted to say goodbye to you all. I have to leave tomorrow morning to meet James and Teddy at the station.

James and Teddy, they sounded very British-like, and then Leo remembered that Annabeth said something about the girl being in Britain.

"Well Callie while you are here we might as well introduce you to everyone" Percy said, and then proceeded to introduce her to everybody.

"This is Callie Jackson, my younger sister. She goes to school in Britain and she's 16"

"Callie!"

Leo looked up and saw another teen on a pegasus, he got off and stumbled forward, his dark hair hanging in his face. He had stormy grey eyes that had a sort of hidden emotion in them. Pain maybe, or Sadness. Leo didn't have time to ponder this, he had to do something. He fumbled around in his tool belt and pulled out some trinkets to fiddle with.

"Hi guys, I'm Logan Stark, I'm 16, son of Athena."

He seemed like he knew Callie, and had the same Britich way of speaking just like Percy's sister. He went and greeted Percy and Annabeth and then hugged Callie, Leo looked at them with a mixture of fury and interest. They seemed just like Percabeth, easy-going together.

'Well,' Leo thought to himself, 'At least I have Frank's pants to laugh about'

**So yeah, Leo is TOTALLY crushing! Just watch and read the rest of this story, things will happen, there will be a Cleo ONESHOT! (Cleo=Callie and Leo, if you wonder why, the next chapter will reveal all...)**

**Please Review!**

**-PJGeek101**


End file.
